Cooper's Dating Advice
by Miss Elenath
Summary: Cooper, trying to be a good big brother, gives Sam and Blaine the "dating talk", the "responsible sex talk", and the "moving from friends to lovers talk". In one go. Not knowing that Sam and Blaine aren't dating. But he certainly gives them the idea.


This was written for a _prompt_ from Loki Firefox' tumblr and is... well. Fluffy and a bit PWP, just a bit.

Cooper, trying to be a good big brother, gives Sam and Blaine the "dating talk", the "responsible sex talk", and the "moving from friends to lovers talk". In one go. Not knowing that Sam and Blaine _aren't_ dating. But he certainly gives them the idea.

* * *

**Cooper's Dating Advice**

As exciting as Sam had found the idea of hanging out with Blaine's brother who he remembered to be _fun_ after a few days he could totally understand why Blaine hadn't been exactly radiating with joy at hearing the news Cooper would come to visit.

He was an annoying pain in the neck.

He had followed them around like a puppy. They had gone through their usual weekly routine that consisted of Monday – Bread Stix, Tuesday – Homework and Game Night, Wednesday – Sport Studio, Thursday – more Games and ordering food to reward themselves for Wednesday and Friday – watching a DVD, duh!

Normally this programme was just what Sam needed to relax after school. He couldn't even remember what he had ever done before he and Blaine had become best friends and unintentionally developed their weekly habits. But with Cooper around it was even more exhausting than school and that said _a lot_.

Now Saturday and Sunday were lying before them, the most important days of them all and Cooper would only depart Sunday afternoon.

Sam seriously thought about faking being ill. On the weekend. But that wouldn't help, whenever he wasn't feeling well Blaine would care for him and Sam was sure Cooper wouldn't let himself be stopped by the threat of contagion. He would simply bug the bacteria out of his system.

So Sam faked a smile as Cooper opened the door.

"Hey, Cooper."

"Hi Sammy. What is this? Why did you bring –"

Cooper stared at the bag Sam was carrying. He put it into a corner in the hallway and went on to the living room.

"It's normally getting late on Saturdays."

"So…?"

"So I stay the night." Sam rolled his eyes and went to the DVDs in the cupboard. Blaine wasn't here but Sam was sure he hadn't gone out – otherwise Cooper wouldn't be here, regarding the fact he couldn't stay alone for even ten minutes.

"Of course you do", he said. "But tonight I'm sleeping in my bed."

"I sure hope so!" Sam almost got a heart attack as he thought that Cooper would also want to share a bed with them. Oh god, no, no, please no. Sam would have to kill himself. Or walk back home in the middle of the night, same difference.

"You're okay with taking the couch?", Cooper said. Sam took three DVDs and sat down on the sofa.

"No, I prefer the bed", he said, pretending to read the DVD texts.

"But I will sleep in my bed."

"I'm gonna sleep with Blaine, then, won't I", Sam groused, still avoiding eye contact and waiting for the subject to change.

"Oh. Yeah, of course", Cooper said. "So I was right! Not that I am ever wrong."

Sam frowned, having the 'What?' already on his tongue as luckily the other Anderson-boy came in.

"Hey Sam, I thought I heard the doorbell!"

"Why just don't you give him a key", Cooper said.

Sam looked up and pulled a face at him while Blaine sat down next to him.

"I'm not sure if Mum and Dad would be okay with that."

Cooper rubbed his hands. "Now we're all here, I need to talk to you guys. You know, I'm not just here to entertain you."

Sam shared a glance with Blaine. He'd thought they were the ones entertaining Cooper all this time now.

Blaine raised his eyebrows in silent amusement, too.

"No, I'm your big brother, Blaine."

"Uhm, yeah… I know."

"I carry a profound amount of responsibility. So before I leave I have to talk to you." Cooper sat down on the rest of an arm chair and pointed from one to another.

"Why me too?", Sam asked in slight surprise (only slight since he wasn't too surprised with anything regarding Cooper by now).

"Everyone close to my baby brother is my responsibility, too. And you two sure can make good use of my experienced advice. Oh, I can see you're eager to hear it. Okay, let's start!"

He clapped his hands together and got up, slowly pacing the room as he began talking. Sam put the DVDs on the table and sank back on the couch, heavily sighing. That would take a while.

Blaine apparently thought that too. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder and yawned.

Sam chuckled. "Bored already?"

Cooper snapped his fingers at him.

"Hey, no talking, this is important! As I said. You two are together 24/7, I'm not sure if this is sensible. And that routine thing? Uh-uh! Every relationship needs changes and excitement! Sam, surprise Blaine now and then with flowers! Blaine, take Sam to a fancy restaurant from time to time. Nothing against the once we were in – what was it called again, Bread Crumbs? But every week? Come on, guys!"

"Flowers?", Sam whispered. That didn't sound like something the normal Bro would do. He looked at Blaine who lifted his head to look at him.

"Do you want flowers?", Sam asked.

"Are you bored with Bread Stix?", Blaine said at the same time.

Sam laughed. "Dude, no. Why would I?" He patted Blaine's hand that lay on his knee.

"Now, the sex. I won't intimidate and ask if you already did it – though I might say it's a bit obvious you have – but I hope you were safe and always will be. Remember: Condoms are cool!"

"Uhm?" Sam's cheek felt hot all of a sudden. What, how… on earth?

He let go of Blaine's hand and the other boy glided a bit away from him, and Sam was grateful for that. It was embarrassing. Did Cooper really think they did the naughty?

Sam glanced at Blaine whose cheeks were as red as his own felt. His look was returned and Sam couldn't help but wonder. His brain provided too many thoughts in just one second so he didn't really know what he was thinking. He just knew he ended up watching Blaine's lips.

The desire to feel them on his bare skin – all over his body – was as sudden as it was intense.

Sam looked at Cooper and shifted in his seat.

"All I'm saying is it's possible. It's not easy but it's possible. I dated a girl I was best friends with myself once. It's easy when you already know each other so well. Just don't make the mistake of taking each other for granted, that's the trick. As I said: Change the routine now and then, guys!"

He pointed encouragingly with both index fingers at them, not minding the fact both of them were sitting there as awkwardly as could be.

"Okay, yeah? Man, that was good, wasn't it? You can learn so much from my experiences, Blainey-Wainey!"

He put his hand on his waist and sighed contently.

"Ah! Talking makes hungry. You in for burgers? I'm gonna make a few. In the kitchen. I will be in the kitchen, okay?"

He waited until Blaine had said "Got it" then left the room. The door fell shot and Sam stared at his knees.

"Well… that was… I have no idea what that was", Blaine eventually said.

"How about crazy and insane? Not to mention awkward."

"Yeah." Blaine laughed and Sam finally dared to look at him again.

"All this time he thought we were dating? That's weird, man."

"Tell me about it! I mean, we didn't behave like a couple at all!"

"Okay, we may spent a liiittle more time together than normal friends but that's about it", Sam said. He didn't know why he was nervous now. Or wanted to be closer to Blaine. But he moved a bit towards him.

Blaine nodded in total agreement. "It's not like we ever kiss! That would be weird."

"Yeah, man, weird", Sam said. He didn't know what to do with his hands. Why weren't they on Blaine yet?

"Really… weird." Blaine stared at Sam's lips and then shook his head as if wanting to wake himself up. Sam's pulse sped off.

As he caught Blaine's eyes it was as if a magical force was pulling him closer to his friend. Their lips met with somewhat too much pressure and Sam grasped Blaine's waist, stroking his thumb about his Shirt. He took back some of the force and gently but determined kissed Blaine. He couldn't think or wonder what was going on. As much as he had never thought about doing this he knew immediately he had missed it.

"Oh god", Blaine mumbled against Sam's lips. He opened them and let his tongue run over soft skin. Blaine just moaned and pressed himself against Sam's, tongue gliding in his mouth, letting New Year's Eve start there. At least it felt like fireworks and they spread throughout Sam's whole inside. He let his hand glide under Blaine's shirt and caressed his skin.

"Sam, I swear, I – uhgh." Blaine only moaned something incomprehensible. The sound of that made Sam shiver.

"Fuck!" Coopers voice from the kitchen was to be heard. Blaine pulled back as if he'd been bitten and stared at Sam with big eyes.

Sam tried to catch his breath. They were on the brink back to awkwardness, he could feel it. He wanted to say something to prevent it but he didn't know what.

"You're not gay", Blaine then whispered.

Sam took his hand back from under Blaine's shirt but let it linger on his back. He still didn't know what to say. He had never thought about being gay but also couldn't exclude it, so… He met Blaine's eyes.

"What are we doing, we –" Blaine was about to pull back completely. Sam tightened his grip to hold him there and quickly pressed his lips against Blaine's mouth.

"Tell me you don't like it", he whispered.

"I do", Blaine whispered with closed eyes. Sam let his mouth wander to his throat. The skin tasted salty as he sucked it. Blaine let his head fall back and moaned again.

Sam straddled him and got lost in the procedure of giving Blaine a hickey. As he had finished he licked over the skin, making Blaine shiver.

"Sam, I –"

"Think we should actually start dating? Yeah, me too."

Blaine lifted his head so quickly he almost hit Sam's. His eyes were as big as dinosaurs.

"Really? Wouldn't that be kind of a rash decision?"

"Well, no, dude, we've had months of foreplay now. Just tell me if you want to or not."

Blaine frowned. "And you would be okay with that? Having a boyfriend?"

Sam took a deep breath and nodded. "That idea doesn't even sound strange as long as his name is Blaine Anderson."

"Well, then…" Blaine grinned, put a hand in Sam's nape and pulled him closer for a kiss. Heat flooded Sam's body again. He could feel that Blaine's crotch was stiff and pressed his own against it, first not quite sure how it would work but very sure once he felt the hardness against his.

"No rushing it", Blaine mumbled.

"Hm, okay", Sam said. He crept under Blaine's shirt again and let his fingernails run lightly over the skin. As expected it drew a moan out of Blaine and he humped.

Sam chuckled. This was more than okay. Having sexual relations with Blaine, that is. A dream he never knew he had coming true.

"Wanna go upstairs?", he whispered.

"I – oh, yes. Alright." Blaine breathed heavy as they parted enough to look into each other's eyes. Sam got his hand from his back and rolled his fingertips over his abs, holding up the Shirt with his other hand. Blaine almost unnoticeable humped again and buried his fingers in Sam's ass, pressing him closer.

Sam didn't have the nerve to get up now, too. He closed his eyes and went with the movement, pressing himself against Blaine. All that jeans fabric was torturing him but who cared now.

They somehow managed to lie down and kiss again while clumsily continuing the movements.

"Wait, Sam", Blaine hushed. Sam pulled himself together and stopped, looking questioningly at Blaine. In the next moment he felt hands on his crotch. They were trying to undo the zipper but touching him nonetheless and for a moment there he couldn't breathe.

He caught himself and moved to his knees, first undoing Blaine's zipper and pulling down his trousers. There it was, curiously stretching towards Sam. Well, okay, it _was_ strange to find this in the trousers of the other person. But somehow… good strange.

As Blaine impatiently tugged on Sam's trousers he stopped thinking and shoved them down, lying back onto Blaine and kissing him. Carefully letting them meet.

After that, 'carefully' didn't exist anymore. They grounded against each other and not as quietly, too, so Sam had to push away the thought of Cooper hearing them. He wouldn't come in anyway.

Their shirts were tugged as high up as possible, and Sam just felt Blaine everywhere. How could he have ever lived without that?

Then he came and wetted the couch and kept his hand on Blaine's waist as he still moved against Sam. Feeling his hard one digging in between his balls and deeper almost made him hard again. But soon he felt warm and tacky stuff everywhere and Blaine lay calm, only his chest still moving up and down pretty fast.

He looked at Sam and Sam looked back, no time or place existing in this moment. And no words, either. After some instants he softly kissed Blaine's lips, only that, and moved his mouth towards his ear.

"So hot", he mumbled.

"Oh god", Blaine sighed. "Please, let's do this every day. You know, changing our routine."

Sam smiled and moved back. "Yeah, it's crucial."

"Yeah."

They got up and cleaned the mess they've made with tissues. Then Sam couldn't resist taking Blaine's hand as they walked to the kitchen. He just hoped this new relationship wouldn't make them clingier to each other – but then again was that even possible?

"Ah, there you are! I thought I'd give you time for a talk, aren't I nice? So, who's hungry?" Cooper pointed to plates on the table. Then his eyes landed on Blaine's throat where the new hickey was glowing and he blinked.

Sam just grinned proudly and sat down. Yeah, he was hungry. For more than just burgers but those would do for now. He smirked at Cooper's speechless expression (knowing it wouldn't last too long) and sank his teeth into the meat.

**The end**


End file.
